Dark Owl
Battle Stats Normal Agility: 6 Speed: 6 Strength: 6 Endurance: Infinite due to Muscle Regeneration Willpower: 8 Normal Transformation Agility: 10 Speed: 9 Strength: 8 Endurance: Infinite due to Muscle Regeneration Willpower: 8 HERO Level: 9 Monster Transformation Agility: 9 Speed: 10 Strength: 10++ Endurance: Infinite due to Muscle Regeneration Willpower: 4 HERO level: 9.5 History Early Life Jason Athena was born two Mr. and Ms. Athena in 2022. He led a completely normal life until he was 16, when he discovered one of his powers. Jason woke up one moring to discover he had two huge wings on his back, his feet were bird like talons, his hair was feathers, and his senses were far more acute. He spent about half the day hiding his transformation from his parents, until midday when he earned to control the transformation. He still had greatly hightened senses though, and he soon discovered he also had great agility and strength. Dark Owl: Crime Fighter Jason next used his powers to stop two thugs. He was walking home one day from the city when he heard police sirens wailing and guns firing. He decided to try and help so he ran to a costume store and got and asked for an owl mask. After much conversation Jason revealed his powers to the clerk, a fat comic book fan, Icarus. Jason and Icarus quickly became friends and Icarus grabbed many items for Jason's identity, the Dark Owl. Jason then flew to take down the thugs. The thugs seemed to be more suprised then anything else that a giant owl had just attacked them, and only thought to open fire a few seconds later. Jason took a few bullets and was laying on the ground, presumably dead. But a few seconds after that the bullets came back out through the bullet holes and his wounds healed. Jason stood up and both the thugs and Jason just stood there for a few minutes, all paralysed with surprise. In that time the poilce managed to handcuff and arrest the thugs, and took them away to jail. When the police went to question Jason he had disappeared into the night sky. Jason met with Icarus every day after school to work on his costume and weapons S.H.O.T After about a year as a freelance crime fighter Jason met his arch nemesis, Kaiser. Kaiser was robbing a bank with his goons when Dark Owl appeared to stop the robbery. Jason didn't know that he had just met his first true Villain. Jason was brutally beaten by Kaiser, and then retreated to the costume store to meet Icarus. They decided that Jason needed to get better weapons and started fashioning throwing stars in the shape of feathers and a better costume. Through quite vigourous training Jason discovered he could further his transformation a little further. Next time he faced Kaiser he somehow managed to win despite the technological disadvantage. He was soon confronted by a messenger from S.H.O.T asking if he wanted to join, which he agreed to. He was not partnered up with any other hero for a while, and was sent on many scouting missions. One of his missions was to battle Iron Assassin and ask him to join S.H.O.T which he completed despite losing the battle. Evolution Fighting many battles together, Dark Owl and Iron Assassin become S.H.O.T's best and most famous superhero team. Eventually, Dark Owl whent to take on Kaiser again alone. Kaiser had upgraded his suit to become even more powerfull and Dark Owl was beaten again. Retreating for a second time, Jason trained with Icarus and Guy Mansel (Iron Assassin) and discovered he could transform into a monstorous bird like form. However, this form warps Jason's personality into an aggressive, rage fueled beast. Personality Category:Superheroes Category:Mind Lord Category:Members of S.H.O.T